SONG FIC: NO BOUDARIES
by Angel Luckovich
Summary: Kai is in the middle of his last battle against Brooklyn, poor summary but if you really want to know just read the song fic


Hello everybody! This is the first time that I'm publishing one of my stories in English, the main reason I don't want to forget English LOL I've studied it as my career and right now well I finished my degree and I don't have the time or the people to keep practicing the language so this option was the best writing and Beyblade are two of my strongest passions so... well you know. Now in regards of the story, it's a song fic, the song that is gonna be shown it's called No Boundaries performed by Adam Lambert, I know that there is another version of the song with the actual winner of that season of American Idiol, but I prefer Adam's version *he has such a voice, OMG I can't stop listening to his music* anyways...

Disclaimer:

Beyblade belongs to Aoki Takao *I hope to meet him someday *o* *

No Boundaries: performed by Adam Lambert and was written by Kara DioGuardi

Dedicated to: to all my friends that have been there for me in the worst times... Missy/Jopa, Flame-Mär/ Marce, Jenny, Teban, Juanga, Nórber, to all of them, becuase they are kind of my own Dranzer or my own G-Rev teammater, they are always giving me support and sometimes I think that they believe more in me that what I believe in myself XD... anyways

I hope you like the song fic, reviews are welcomed and if there's any mistake, please let me know.

* * *

><p><strong>Song Fic: No Boundaries<strong>

**Plot:** Dranzer and Kai are in their final battle against Brooklyn, the loyal phoenix is feeling his master pain, but at the same time his determination to accomplish this goal, without any boundary. The connections with his friends and bit beast are going to help Kai to pull through this final battle. The POVs on this fic are going to be from Kai and Dranzer mainly.

* * *

><p>"<strong>No Boundaries"<strong>

_Master… this has been one tough battle and I know how much you desire to win, I know that even if the goal is unreachable you won't give up, and I'm with you master. I feel every pain, every wound, and I feel how tired you are in this moment. However, it does not matter, I will give you all my power, all my energy because you know what you want, you have always known._

_Master… we can also feel your teammates, they cheer for you, and they are with you. They do not care about betrayals right now, you are one of them. Even though, at the beginning this battle was one more of your personal goals, now it has changed. You also care for them, for their achievement. That's why I chose you as my master; you have that pure spirit that is hidden behind the mask of coldness and selfishness you wear every day. Your strength and power allow me to reborn every time I need it, that's why you are my master and I will **never** let you down. Master, this battle is not be easy, it has not been easy, we have lost lots of energy, but we are together, and that's all that matters. As your sacred spirit I will stand with you till the last second, until we reach victory. I promise it._

"-Dranzer… don't give up on me… we can do this"-

_I know master, I know we can do this, I trust you, and I will follow you even through the hell's doors, because I belief you master. You don't have more doubts about our destiny neither do I. You can push through anything and I will resist, just for you. It does not matter anymore how many times we get to be hit by our enemy, we will not fall against this guy, not anymore, not ever again. Even if the odds are against us, we will turn them in our favor. And even now, I wish I could do more for you master, you are tired, you are losing your strength, but I swear you, we are not going to lose. Please just keep fighting. Kai do not give up!_

- You know, I'm a little envy of you, I've never seen anyone get so worked up about a game of spinning tops before.

- Just blade and game!-

- Take it easy! Don't get upset now, I've heard that losing can be frustrating , of course I won't know about it, I don't lose!… can you see it Kai? You are going under, good bye…

_Don't listen to what this guy says, this guy does not know the truly power of our spirit, master… please just keep on fighting. Your courage, your fierceness… they are going to provide us the power to win… just keep fighting master. Don't let you go into darkness! This battle is our destiny's battle. Our past is past, now it does not matter when you abandoned me, when you let down your teammates because this is our moment. Kai, keep on fighting… for you, for me, for your friends!_

**_Ohhh hmmm.._**  
><strong><em>Seconds, hours, so many days<em>**  
><strong><em>You know what you want, but how long can you wait<em>**  
><strong><em>Every moment lasts forever<em>**  
><strong><em>When you feel you've lost your way<em>**  
><strong><em>And what if my chances were already gone<em>**  
><strong><em>I started believing that I could be wrong<em>**  
><strong><em>But you gave me one good reason<em>**  
><strong><em>To fight and never walk away<em>**  
><strong><em>So here I am still holding on<em>**

-King of Darkness!- those are the last words that I heard from Brooklyn.

Now I'm getting into darkness, into numbness. Zeus' claws hit me one more time, but I can't feel pain anymore… I just can feel Dranzer, she is trying to give me her power… but… but I cannot take it, I cannot reach for victory, not this time, I feel so weak. This cannot be possible… we were here to win and we have gone so far… I do not want to lose this battle… I DON'T WANT TO!

-Kai!-

That's Takao… I can hear his voice and… I can reach his hand… he's taking me out of this darkness… But still… I fell… I don't feel my body, this pain is unbearable, I can hardly breathe…

_Dranzer… are you still spinning? Are you in the game? If you don't give up, how can I give up? Our Beyblade spirits are tied, and as long as we are fighting together, we can do this… I will take all what I have left and I stand up because we will win this battle…_

-It's over!- the scream of DJ let the crowd get excited.

- Damn it!- Daichi complained, I know, he wants a victory as I do.

- Hey, wait!- Takao is the first on the team to listen to Dranzer' spinning.

_I try hard to stand up, it's so damn ridiculous that such an action gets to be so hard, but it's worthy, because I love the speechless expression that is shown on Brooklyn's face. Now I'm back in the game just when he thought that this was over, but with Dranzer and my friends by my side, I won't give up! I won't lose! This has just begun!_

- Give up Kai! You know you don't have enough strength to continue, I won… why don't you just face the facts? This match is over

- No! It's not!- I state and face him.

**With every step you climb another mountain**  
><strong>With every breath it's harder to believe<strong>  
><strong>You make it through the pain<strong>  
><strong>Weather the hurricanes<strong>  
><strong>To get to that one place<strong>  
><strong>Just when you think the road is going nowhere<strong>  
><strong>Just when you almost gave up on your dreams<strong>  
><strong>They take you by the hand and show you that you can<strong>  
><strong>There are no boundaries..<strong>  
><strong>There are no boundaries<strong>

_Dranzer, now we can't back down, we are on this. From the beginning we knew this one was going to be our greatest battle, the hardest battle. This enemy has pushed us through the limit, he has taken us closer to the edge, but today is our day…Now I know that I'm not the cold-hearted beyblader I used to be, now I'm a real beyblader, I am fighting for my team, I am fighting to reach the perfection that I always wanted, but in a very different way. They it should have been from the beginning._

-Come on! - I said to Brooklyn, he looked at me, making fun of me, believing that I'm crazy for asking for more.

- Have it you way then!- Here it comes his attack… it took me down, but I won't give up! – If only Kai would have given up when he had the chance this is such a disgrace…- I heard him said, and only those words are enough for me to stand up again and surprised him one more time.

_His face, I enjoy the expression on his face, it told me that this is getting better for me. Now this has changed, I have overcome every attack, every wound, everything his has thrown me I have defeated it. This battle it's not just for me, this one goes for Dranzer, for my friends, for Takao. And it also goes for my team and my friends the NeoBorg. The past does not matter anymore! Yuri I hope you can at least feel this battle, this one goes for you guys! Dranzer, I know we are on the border, but we got this! Brooklyn is getting crazy, our moment is coming._

**I fought to the limit, to stand on the edge**  
><strong>What if today is as good as it gets<strong>  
><strong>Don't know where the future's heading<strong>  
><strong>But nothing's gonna bring me down<strong>  
><strong>Jumped every bridge<strong>  
><strong>Run every line<strong>  
><strong>I risk being safe<strong>  
><strong>I always knew why<strong>  
><strong>I always knew why<strong>  
><strong>So here I am still holding on<strong>

_Brooklyn is out right now, he's sending his attack everywhere in the stadium, if we can hang on this Dranzer, there are no more doubts that we will be victorious…_

- No… there's no way, it's not possible, you're still standing … How can you be up after all those attacks, in your conditions you should be knock out long ago… Who are you?

- Kai that's my name, and I'm a bey-blader, you might think that you are too, but you are not. You learn from the best, but you forgot one very important lesson, beyblading is not just about overpowering your opponents with fancy moves, that's only part of the game, there's more doing than that, much more. That's why I have something you don't. - Those words, those words are coming out of my heart.

- What is it?

- I've learned from every battle I've ever fought. Every friend, enemy and spectator has always had something to offer me and I'm a student of this game and I'll always be. Throughout the harsh of the training, competition, the winnings, and the loses, they all taught me something, and I've taken all that knowledge and used it for my advantage… that's why I can say that I'm a true beyblader –

_Images of my past are going on in my mind, I meant every word, every phrase came out of my soul, and I feel the passion growing in my insides as well I feel Dranzer, she is glad, she feel more than glad, her spirit is shinning inside of me._

_Master, I trust you, and I know that you mean every word, I can read every though that comes from you, and I know we can win. This guy has lost his mind, he is not focused on the battle, not anymore, and we resisted this last attack… through his madness we will arise successfully… As I listen to your words, I know that we are going to beat him. Just trust your beyblading spirit and everything would have been worthy._

-That's why I have to win this battle! Because beyblading is much more to me that you could ever understand! IT'S NOT JUST A GAME TO ME! DRANZER FINNISH HIM!- I scream out as if my life is depending on this… well in certain way my life is depending on this battle.

_I arise from the Beyblade, and I follow your orders master. I attack with no mercy our opponent, I want to show in our attack our real power, I want them to see that we overcome every obstacle, risking everything, but winning all at the same time. This is the real power of a pure beyblading spirit, the power of our bond._

_This is the last move, all or nothing, but I have no fear, I know this attack will knock him as I see your shine and your greatness, Dranzer, my loyal phoenix you have always got my back… thanks for everything Dranzer. Brooklyn is defeating, I can hear my teammates… they are cheerful for our victory… just come back to me one last time and everything will be ended, Dranzer…_

_I descend from the bey-stadium my teammates are running into me, I enjoy seeing their faces, and they seem to be so happy._

-Kai! Yes! – They all scream at the same time.

_Suddenly I lose my senses… the pain is overtaking my body… again numbness and everything goes black. I cannot bear this… Dranzer, please help me out one last time, I know I have asked you too much for one day, but I really need you._

-Hey, what? Hang on Kai! What's the matter?-

- Yeah Kai, are you OK?-

- He's exhausted!-

- Should we call a doctor?-

_All of them are worry… I can't believe it. I have betrayed them so many times… without any worthy reason and still they are worried for me. Please, Dranzer, help me… I don't want to make them feel worried; let me feel alive one more time…_

- Take him to the doctors!-

- No wait! I'm ok- thank you Dranzer; you've saved me again…

- Kai, just take it easy! And we walk out of here together- Takao keeps talking for a while and I just try to reply as clear as I can…

_It's truth, I don't want them to worry for me because I did this for them, for the NeoBorg and for me. I don't want to make them feel responsible for my reckless decisions on today's battle…_

- I'll see you later- I said to Takao… I just want to disappear from their sight, I cannot tolerate the pain anymore.

- Hey! Wait a minute! I'm serious! You gotta promise we will have another battle! I'll take that mean a "yes," I mean it Kai! I wanna see you in the stadium!

_I cannot promise anything yet… Takao, but thanks to all of you I was able to do things that I would have never imagine that I could do… Takao, Rei, Max, Daichi, Kyo and Hiromi, thanks for everything. Someday… I wish to have the chance to tell you this face to face and not just in my mind… In some way all my dreams have been accomplished and I don't have anything to regret about it…_

**With every step you climb another mountain**  
><strong>With every breath it's harder to believe<strong>  
><strong>You make it through the pain<strong>  
><strong>Weather the hurricanes<strong>  
><strong>To get to that one place<strong>  
><strong>When you think the road is going nowhere<strong>  
><strong>Just when you almost gave up on your dreams<strong>  
><strong>They take you by the hand and show you that you can<strong>  
><strong>You can go higher<strong>  
><strong>You can go deeper<strong>  
><strong>There are no boundaries above and beneath you<strong>  
><strong>Break every rule 'cause there's nothing between you and your dreams<strong>

- Yeah… I risked everything, but if I inspired my friends then… I'm glad… I had to do it! Now it is Takao's turn…

_My days of beyblading are over! Dranzer… it's done, you can go!… -my heart breaks apart as I hear your Beyblade… your home, in some way, is shattering into pieces I cannot do anything to save you, I don't have the power that you have my friend, and then I clearly here you screaming out… not for pain… it's a scream of joy. My friend we will meet again. I hope you come back soon._

_Dranzer you are my loyal friend…!_

_Now everything goes black again…_

- Seems like you always like to risk everything, don't you?-

- Yuri… how come…-

- Well… I guess that we're still connected somehow… by the way, nice battle!-

- Hmmm, thanks... Are you…?-

- I'm OK, don't worry they guys are also OK…-

- That's good…-

- And Dranzer is she…?-

- She'll be back, I'm sure of that-

- Great…-

- Yeah… that'll be great-

_I don't where the hell we are now, but I don't care and I don't know when things are going back to normal… but at least I know now that everything what I fought for was worthy, going beyond the limits has its advantage that's for sure…_

_Dranzer… I'll be waiting for you!_

**With every step you climb another mountain**  
><strong>Every breath it's harder to believe<strong>  
><strong>You make it through the pain<strong>  
><strong>Weather the hurricanes<strong>  
><strong>To get to that one place<strong>  
><strong>Just when you think the road is going no where<strong>  
><strong>Just when you almost gave up everything<strong>  
><strong>They take you by the hand<strong>  
><strong>And show you that you can<strong>  
><strong>'Cause there are no boundaries.. ehh eh<strong>  
><strong>(There are no boundaries)<strong>  
><strong>There are no boundaries.. yeah ehh<strong>  
><strong>There are no boundaries.. Yeah eh<strong>  
><strong>There are no boundaries<strong>

* * *

><p>Ok... so what do you think, please review! Arigato!<p> 


End file.
